the_future_is_wildfandomcom-20200215-history
The Future Is Wild (manga)
The Future Is Wild (officially Future is Wild Comic Version: World Life After 200 Million Years of Amazing Evolution; フューチャー・イズ・ワイルド コミック版 驚異の進化を遂げた2億年後の生命世界) was a Japanese manga series based on The Future Is Wild and The Wild World of the Future, illustrated by Takaaki Ogawa. It contains eight stories and is currently available in Japanese and Korean Publication As well as the TV series, the manga was inspired by the books The Future Is Wild: A Natural History of the Future and the Japanese version of The Wild World of the Future, both of which were popular in Japan.Publishing - The FUTURE is WILD thefutureiswild.com 1 September 2019 The series was serialised irregularly in the Japanese seinen manga magazine Manga Action (漫画アクション; which also serialised a manga version of Dougal Dixon's The New Dinosaurs by Ogawa), published by Futabasha, from 21 February 2006 to 20 March 2007. Futabasha later published all the chapters together as a complete tankobon version on 1 or 30 April 2007, entitled Future is Wild Comic Version: World Life After 200 Million Years of Amazing Evolution (フューチャー・イズ・ワイルド コミック版 驚異の進化を遂げた2億年後の生命世界). The tankobon was reprinted again in November of the same year. According to the official The Future Is Wild website, other languages besides Japanese and Korean are currently "in development". Chapters Chapter I: North European Icefield A pod of gannetwhales returns to the shore of the Northern European icefield to find a snowstalker mother and cub attacking a juvenile gannetwhale. They are able to knock the predators into the water and escape with their chick, and the snowstalkers return to their den, in the skeleton of a long-extinct whale, without food. Hungry, the snowstalkers stalk a shagrat herd and manage to fatally wound one, but the mother snowstalker is also injured by the shagrats. The snowstalkers return to their den after having eaten, only to find it occupied by another snowstalker, which injures the cub and cripples the mother, driving them from their home. Now without a den, the snowstalkers again attack the shagrats, but this hunt goes worse than the last, as the mother snowstalker, although fatally injuring one shagrat, is herself further wounded by a bull, then killed by a sudden avalanche from which she cannot escape. The orphaned cub, alone, follows the injured shagrat's trail. Years later, the snowstalker cub, now an adult, returns to its old den and succesfully ambushes and drives off the rival snowstalker, which shatters its sabre teeth in the fight. With its home reclaimed, the snowstalker climbs to the top of the whale skull and roars. Appearances: *5 million AD *Europe *North European Ice *Gannetwhale *Snowstalker *Whale *Shagrat Chapter II: Amazon Grasslands A troop of babookari on the Amazon Prairie return to their fish traps on the river, encountering an impenetrable South American rattleback along the way, to retrieve the fish they have caught. Whilst fishing, they are ambushed by a pack of carakillers, which chase the troop leader up a tree. When a storm begins and sparks a flashfire, the carakillers move off to scavenge in the grass, allowing the babookari to escape. As it flees across the plain, it briefly falls into a deep hole. Returning to the troop, the babookari uses some thatch from the fishing traps to build a covering, which it places over the deep hole. It then steals the eggs of a nearby carakiller, provoking it into chasing it, and lures it over the now-hidden hole, which the carakiller falls into. The babookari celebrate, but the carakiller manages to clamber up the sides of the hole, and it and the rest of the pack give chase to the troop leader. As they do so, a rattleback feasts on the carakiller's eggs. Appearances: *5 million AD *South America *Amazon Prairie *South American rattleback *Babookari *Carakiller *Eared lizard *Snake Chapter III: Bengal Swamp In the Bengal Swamp, a toraton hatches from its egg, and immediately begins to travel with its herd. However, before long, a swampus kills one of the herd and attacks another, which, whilst flailing its head around, accidentally gores out the eye of a third toraton. The blinded toraton leaves the herd, wanders around the land, injures its ankle, and befriends a family of swampuses which it accidentally saves when it kills a lurkfish which had given its foot a shock. The toraton is dying, and, during a period of heavy rains, rescues the swampus family's nursery vase from flooding. It ultimately dies in the middle of a massive, newly-created river, and hundreds of swampuses come to see its body. Appearances: *100 million AD *Bengal Swamp *Toraton *Stork *Swampus *Mantis shrimp *Bird *Lurkfish Chapter IV: Great Shallow Sea In the Shallow Sea, an ocean phantom hunts young reef gliders before being attacked by a herd of large adults, which are repelled by the phantom's army of spindletroopers. The phantom soon sails towards the coast of the Bengal Swamp-Great Plateau continent, where the carcass of the toraton from the previous chapter has drifted out to sea. A pack of striped sharks has also smelled the carcass, but the phantom is able to grab the toraton and extract food and nutrients from it before dropping it and leaving it for the sharks. A powerful storm soon occurs, ripping the phantom apart and allowing it to reproduce. Throughout this chapter, the internal "conciousness" of the ocean phantom is frequently seen. Appearances: *100 million AD *Shallow Sea *Fish *Red algae *Reefglider *Ocean phantom *Spindletrooper *Great blue windrunner *Toraton *Striped shark Chapter V: Great Plateau The evolution of the mammals has come full circle: from small, rodent-like animals in the time of the dinosaurs, they diversified into a multitude of forms until 100 million AD, when one of the only mammal species left is the poggle - a small rodent - of the Great Plateau. The poggles are farmed by silver spiders, kept in larders of grass tree seeds until they are fed to the spider queen. One poggle, following a trail of seeds, accidentally wanders into the queen's chamber, before fleeing and ending up outside, where it sees snow for the first time. One of the spiders pursues and nearly catches the poggle, but is eaten by a great blue windrunner, which had been assaulting the spider webs in the area from the beginning of the chapter. The poggle, now free, soon finds a grass tree and another poggle which had also escaped, and the two mammals play together in the snow. Appearances: *Cretaceous *Cretaceous mammal *''Tyrannosaurus'' *Neogene *Prehistoric mammals *Human era *Cheetah *Thomson's gazella *Orangutan *Whale *100 million AD *Great Plateau *Poggle *Silver spider *Great blue windrunner *Grass tree Chapter VI: Global Ocean On the coasts of Pangaea II, ocean flish hunt for silverswimmers in the Global Ocean, whilst they themselves avoid death at the tentacles of rainbow squid. A flish which was bringing back food for its chicks on the shore is caught during one hunt by a squid, which is guzzling flish by the dozens. Although our flish loses conciousness, it manages to escape at the cost of injuring its wings. Now stranded on the surface of the ocean and unable to fly, the flish is attacked by another predator: a pack of sharkopaths. The sharkopaths chase it underwater for some time, but eventually the flish is barely able to fly away to safety. On the way back to the land, it comes across a shoal of silverswimmers, and is able to bring food back to its chicks. Appearances: *200 million AD *Global Ocean *Pangaea II *Common silverswimmer *Swordfish silverswimmer *Predatory silverswimmer *Seabed silverswimmer *Wide-headed silverswimmer *Spiny silverswimmer *Spike-backed silverswimmer *Ocean flish *Rainbow squid *Sharkopath Chapter VII: Rainshadow Desert A desert hopper feeding in the Rainshadow Desert is disturbed by a sudden hypercane, which whips up the ocean on the other side of the mountains and drops several ocean flish almost on top of the hopper. These flishwrecks are soon investigated by a pregnant bumblebeetle, who deposits her grimworms in one and dies. A sandstorm eventually blows the flish away, but the dominant grimworm has already hidden herself in a hole below the flish, where she has pupated into a bumblebeetle. She begins her own search for a flishwreck. Meanwhile, most of the desert hoppers go down into a valley to feed on plants, only to be caught in deathbottle traps and killed. One of the hoppers manages to escape by jumping across the rocks and clambering out of the valley. As it does so, another hypercane brings another wave of flishwrecks, and the bumblebeetle is able to occupy a fresh one. Appearances: *200 million AD *Pangaea II *Rainshadow Desert *Desert hopper *Ocean flish *Bumblebeetle *Grimworm *Deathbottle Chapter VIII: Northern Forest A megasquid browsing on lichen tree pods in the Northern Forest wanders into the territory of a squibbon colony, and decides to take a young squibbon as a meal. The other squibbons harass the megasquid with sticks and fruits, and an adult is able to swing down and rescue the young squibbon. Later, two squibbons play in the trees with bioluminescent organisms, and contemplate the stars in the night sky. The next day, during a foggy period in a rainstorm, one of these two squibbons falls out of a tree and is also caught by a megasquid. Although the colony severely harries it, and even trips it up with a makeshift "rope," the megasquid eats the squibbon. Its friend is left depressed and sits at the top of a conifer during a rainstorm, so, to cheer it up, the rest of the colony gather hundreds of the bioluminescent organisms with which it was playing, and place them in a forest clearing. The squibbon again thinks of the stars, and animals from the past, present, and future are seen, with the question of what the far future will bring. Appearances: *200 million AD *Pangaea II *Northern Forest *Megasquid *Squibbon *Lichen tree *Forest flish *Bioluminescent organism *Crustacean (Northern Forest) Organisms original to The Future Is Wild manga *Eared lizard *Stork (Bengal Swamp) *Mantis shrimp *Bird (Bengal Swamp) *Striped shark *Wide-headed silverswimmer *Spiny silverswimmer *Spike-backed silverswimmer *Bioluminescent organism *Crustacean (Northern Forest) References Navigation Future Is Wild, The Category:5 million AD Category:100 million AD Category:200 million AD